yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
Murrie
Mur'rie is a Truenamer 5, daughter of Sy'Hael and the lich lord Annihlus. She is currently the subject of Samuel's fascination and member of the Pathfinders. Introduction Ahh yes please sit down and pull a book off the shelves and help me out, I’m on “M”’s right now so if you start on the ‘Y’s we should finish up at the same time…. What? You’re not my research assistant…? Damn it all how am I to get any work done at all if I can’t find any competent scholars?! Yes I know were in a kobold infested fissure …yes I know you said cave but this is obviously a fissure….and I’ve lost my train of thought again…. Hmmm what was that? Who am I? Look I don’t have time to go into trivial things like that, we’re in a bloody Kobold breading grounds down here jackass, just read my journal it should give you enough detail it should be on the table Yes that one…yes the one covered in books….no I don’t know exactly where. Look you aren’t so bright are you, why else would you be down in a dingy hole like this. Ahh, slave hmm? Tough break kid, maybe if you were a bit more observant the slaver wouldn’t have gotten you so easily. Right then since you won’t stop interrupting me to go looking for my book or help me might as well get some of these ….pleasantries….over with. My name is Mafr’ugaLoaraanatasha’go’ Osharomadesalosalus’adène sinî ropha schmenshi na’ru kidoki fudashin na nosushiaso mé nevamoniam Fumaromurrie….. no, of course that isn’t my real name….its my nick name. No you can’t know my NAME, not with a capital N, my parents were told my name and they NAMED ME THAT, couldn’t even say it right…yes yes you can call me Murrie…no Mu’rrie…whatever. Yes I know I have a nickname for a nickname but I can’t change it ok? Why? Because a nickname has to be given and my fellow student a few years ago got upset that I named him Ra’ven De maò neverxî, meaning “cute guy who’s pronunciation of ‘Mounutain water’ sounds a lot like “Devil ass rape”….it was not mean! It was true! Then he, in complete spite! names me “She that thinks she knows more about truenaming then you and is likely right unless you’ve studied it a long time, like a dragon, or a god, or that guy who goes by the name Engineer but nobodies heard him speak it, and she is likely right but really we all want to see her knocked off her pedestal.” So far no one’s been able to name me better so I’m kind of stuck with it. Did you say something? No? ok Why am I here? Oh because there might be an ancient tome here of great might. I’m not a wizard boy, I am something much great, I AM A TRUENAMER!....Truenamer….I change the world with ancient speech that rewrites reality…no I’m not a wizard…its different….look if you can’t even understand what I mean by truespeech I don’t think you can understand the nuances of the different arts. No I can’t shoot fire….or lightning….or cold…those a parlor tricks ok! NO NOT EVEN A DOVE FROM MY…. I’M NOT WEARING A HAT EVEN! Look stop crying…hey…stop…uggg…please let no one see this…. PPBbbbbbbbthhhhh…. You’re too old for funny faces? If that’s the case why have you not only stopped the incessant crying and I dare say you even are smiling. Look you didn’t know about the wizard things so let’s just say we both are in the wrong. Mages are, the patsies of the gods; Years ago the greatest god gave mortals the ability to learn The Word…I’m sure you know many words but this is Word with a capital W. It is the omega and the alpha the be all and end all, the word that, once spoken started everything that is. The Great God gave mortals the ability to grow and perhaps learn The Word and become as he. The other gods, afraid of losing power set laws and formula to all magic in doing so weaken truenamers so much that the gods mortal followers, who always used such abilities gained a huge advantage over the purists and struck them down. Most of the forerunners’ knowledge was lost and even now we struggle with the most basic utterances many years later. I heard a rumor of a priest with a mostly intact phrase book from the ancient days, he was raided by a kobold party and all his books taken. If you can see where I’m going here. I’m saying that the book is here, somewhere. Oh…ok that is a kobolt warning cry…ANNNND they know where we are. I’d suggest running. Shackles you say? Why don’t you slip on out? Just too tight? Try again my Fas’ru Moren dasnu. Popped right out right? See, no fireballs or anything ; if I do my job right it’s like I’ve done nothing at all. That being said I really can’t fix a few hundred spears coming out of a body so I suggest we get out of here…oh and if you could grab that sack of books I’d still like to find that phrase book…. ….ok sometimes I wish I could shoot fire from my hands. KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN SHORT ROUND….NO I DON’T KNOW I CALLED YOU THAT!